There have been a lot of advances in HGH physiology and pathology since 1973 when the last Symposium was held. There is a need to bring these investigators and this data together to (a) review what has been learned and (b) to suggest directions for the many questions that remain unanswered. For example, there is as yet no unified agreement as to the best dose schedule and dosage for hGH. Methods for isolating hGH from pituitaries have been modified. The current emphasis lies with frozen glands compared to acetone glands used formerly. Questions on synthesis remain and must be reviewed. What is the potential for bacterial production of hGH and use of the hormone so derived? Newer hormones have been discovered including GIP, gastrin etc, and the hGH interraction with them has to be reviewed. The phenomenon of resistance to hGH after long term therapy remains unanswered and needs to be discussed. There is a lot of newer data on circulating forms of hGH, hGH action at a tissue level whether somatomedin is indeed the true intermediate between hGH and cartilage. HGH is closely allied to Prolactin and these interactions need to be reviewed. HGH and the diabetogenic factor also need to be reviewed. These represent some of the many questions to be answered.